


Grease

by Angelhart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anime, Automail, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Grease - Freeform, Humor, Manga, NSFW, One Shot, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, edowin, edward x winry, edwin - Freeform, fma, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Edwin finds himself a little neglected after his wife received a package from automail city. He finds her in her workplace really caught up in her work and ideas and decides to use some ‘sweet talk’ to get her attention. Automail style.





	Grease

 

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist 鋼の錬金術師 ©2001 Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix – Viz Media – Studio Bones - Funanimation  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is post manga/Brotherhood anime.  
  


* * *

 

Edward had placed one foot on the first board of the stairs when he noticed a dim light shining from the creak at the bottom of one of the doors in the hall. When she had asked him to lock up for the night how did he ever get the thought in his foolish mind that she would go straight to bed?

For a moment he hesitated, the fingers of his left hand holding onto the banister and squeezing in the wood with a force that turned his knuckles white. He knew what it was like to get caught up into something and pushing oneself to the limit, but he was tired of waking up alone in the bed. He had not pictured his life to be ordinary. Not with his past, but damn, when he did finally find the nerve to start the relationship everyone seemed to suspect he and Winry already have, he sure as hell wanted to at least try to make it something of a normal relationship. Like they were actually married.

“Damnit,” he cursed softly and turned his head at the soft whine as he passed Den. The dog was standing in the kitchen doorway.

“I will drag her ass, upstairs. You wait.”

Den yawned and turned around, he watched the dog stretch itself lazily before it curled itself up on the blanket that was lying on the floor against one of the walls. The dog raised its head and looked at him and seemed almost mentally replying ‘good luck with that.’ Edward sighed. “yeah,” he mumbled to himself, “good luck with that.”

He walked to the door and for a moment stared at the light shining from underneath it, casting a dark shadow at his feet. Then he opened the door.

She didn’t even look up, taking her measurements and scribbling down her notes on a piece of paper. All lost in her own automail world. Not even when he closed the door behind him did she notice his presence. He walked up to her and stopped right behind her. Her blond hair was peeking from underneath the green bandana and the strap of her goggle. She smelled like the fresh scent of lemons from her shampoo, mixed with grease and a slight metallic odor. He did never understand why her scent calmed him so much. Something that had always been familiar in his chaotic little world.

“Stop sniffing my hair, Ed. It’s weird.”

He had not even realized he had pressed his nose against her head and had breathed her in.

“I locked up. You coming to bed?”

She nodded. “I’ll join you in a couple of minutes.”

He waited. He waited until she let out that sigh she always did whenever he did something that annoyed her.

She turned her head and one big blue eye, narrowed in frustration, stared at him. The one-eyed goggle giving her a creepy cyclops effect. “Why are you still here?”

He flipped the goggle up, lifting it until it rested on top of her head. “Because you always say this, but then I find you here, asleep, each morning!”

“Well these parts just arrived and I got a client and…”

He had crossed his arms and was looking at her sternly. “You know I love your commitment to your clients, you know I do, I was, no, am, one of them too. But I’m also your husband.”  
  
Well that sounded weird. He had never used the h-word before. It made him feel…old. Even Winry was raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well since you are a client too, then you know how demanding clients can be. And mr Garfiel has asked me to do an express delivery. With this commission I can finally get to buy that special toolkit I want.”

For a few seconds he was bested by her words and that sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Then he found himself staring at her back again, her teeth chewing that lower lip in full concentration. The act forcing the pink flesh to swell and desire filled him as did the determination to have her in his bed tonight.

She was suddenly startled when his metallic leg came into closeup view as by the loud thud as it was placed on her working desk.

“Ed!” Winry moved the goggle off her head. “Oh my god Ed, don’t tell me you are naked.”  
  
“If that gets your attention, I could be.”

She laughed and her eyes followed the appendage to the body attached to it. Perhaps he should have stripped all the way. Just to see the shock on her face if he had. But he was standing in his boxers with a shirt, giving her a charming grin.

“Well, I have to give you credit for originality.”

“But…?” he added.

“But,” and she slowly pushed his leg off her desk, “I’ve got work to do.”  
  
She turned away from him again and he sighed. “Automail otaku.” Standing behind her he placed his hands on each side of her on her desk. “Seriously, I think you are even more turned on by seeing all these metallic parts than seeing your man standing here naked.”

“Almost naked,” she corrected.

 “So, if I would be naked, you would go to bed with me?”

She just smiled sweetly as she measured another bolt.

“Hmm. Thought so.” With his right index finger he traced above the outline of her tank top close to her neck. Watching as goosebumps appear on the path of his caress. She wiggled her upper body to try get away from the ticklish touch.

“Come on, Ed. You’re distracting me.”

“I do hope so.”

“E-ed,” she sang obviously irritated, meanwhile trying not to giggle.

He blew some hot air against her left ear. “Come upstairs. I will let you play with my automail all night.”

She couldn’t stop the chuckle leaving her mouth and soon after that she laughed fully.

Taking hold of her right shoulder, he felt the tension in her muscles underneath his fingers. The strain of her unnatural posture she forced her body into as she launched over her desk, the cause of the painful knots. Gently he pushed his thumb into them and rubbed.

“I’ll let you play with all the screws and bolts,” he whispered, “tighten them, grease them, lube them up.”

He noticed an alteration in her body. Her hands stopped working and he could tell she was attentively listening.

“Go on,” he could hear her say softly as if she suddenly was too timid or perhaps too stubborn to admit he peaked her interest.

He took hold of the seat of her stool and turned the seat around, so she was facing him. “I will let you inspect the metal plating.” Before she could even protest he had moved the items on her desk aside and had lifted her up and placed her on it. In one swift move he kicked the stool forcing it to shove across the floor till it hit a cupboard. She placed a hand on his left arm, trying to move him, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead he pushed himself between her legs and leaned in closer. “Check the aluminum alloy for corrosion.” He stared at her lips as they uttered his name without actually voicing it. “The carbon fiber. The structure of the fiberglass.” Closer, closer, until his lips were just inches away from hers and he could feel her breathing against his mouth. Slightly heavier. “The hydraulics.”

She tasted so fine as he crashed his lips against hers and he could feel her hands at the hem of his shorts pulling him even closer.

“Fuck the bed,” he hissed as he moved swiftly to remove his shirt and pushed her tank top over her head, anxious to feel her skin against his. He found her lips again and kissed her hungerly.

He could feel her smiling during their kissing and when he pulled back she said “I love it when you talk automail to me.”

He grinned in response and tugged her lower lip gently between his teeth. “I’ll even let you feel the connecting rod.”

One of her hands moved to the back of his head and she pushed his mouth hard on hers. “That sounds so hot.” Then desperately asked: “Say it again.”

His mouth against her left ear he spoke the words deliberately slowly. Emphasizing them as he moved his hands to her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her already hardened nipples. “Connecting. Rod.”

Her hands squeezed his shoulders as he traced a path downward over the sensitive spot of her neckline to her chest. His tongue curling around the areola of a breast while one hand copied the movement on the other one. His free hand helping her arching her back forcing her to his awaiting mouth.

He loved it when she was vocal and each cry that left her lovely mouth went straight to his groin. And each pull on his hair, on his pony tail, was sending a tingling down over his spine to even enhance the effect.

He pushed against her rear, shoving her towards the edge then unbuttoned her pants and pushed them, including her panties, over her legs and off. There was something incredibly erotic to see her sitting there naked amidst all the automail parts and tools. Angling her face with one hand he kissed her while he removed the bandana and freed the golden locks from their confinement of the fabric and the strap she had used to bound her hair with. Watching it fall and drape over her shoulders.

Damn. He was so aroused he was about to burst.

He placed a hand against her stomach to push her backwards so she was supported by the wall. Then he kneeled in between her legs. As he kissed her inner thigh a hard tug on his pony tail, however, forced him to look up.

"No, no, no," she giggled taking hold of his head, you can't smooch your way out of this one." Her fingers under his chin forced him to look up to her face and slowly made him rise to a full stand again. "I want to hear."

He stood there for a moment, trying to think of something, but couldn’t, then instead leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but she placed a finger against his lips. “Ed, are you actually backing away from a challenge?" Her voice teased and he realized she was serious.

He leaned in close and grinned. "Never."

He scanned the room for inspiration as he was forced to be creative. The plus side to it, however, was it dulled his aroused state, allowing some blood flow back to his brain again for thinking.

He felt Winry’s left leg sliding up against his thigh, the foot rubbing over his rear. "Well, alchemist?" She sang sweetly. "You are the educated one, traveled all around the world, hit me with your smooth tongue."

"Well...," he replied, taking hold of that tortures foot and keeping it hostage in his hand, "if you hadn't stopped me, I would already have."

He had placed his hands on her thighs and could feel by the tension in the muscles beneath his fingers that the thought of him doing _that_ aroused her, yet it was overruled by her curiosity in the game he had actually started.

He could break down every object into its atomic opponents during his years as a state alchemist. The knowledge had even been necessary to his survival. Surely, he could manage to break down an automail into parts. He had seen it smashed to pieces often enough. And he had heard her brabbling continuously about automail during the times she had traveled with them. Sure, he could remember some technical terms. Then again… maybe he didn’t need to make it so complicated as a thought entered his mind. Bringing his mouth close to one of her ears again he moved his right arm in between her legs. Not touching her there just yet, but still close enough he could feel the radiating, damp, heat.  
  
“Close your eyes,” he ordered and he moved away from her for a moment to make sure she obeyed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and although tempted to kiss her breasts again, he leaned back forward, took the earlobe between his lips and gently sucked. Before he spoke, he traced the shell of her ear with her tongue, feeling the slight shiver in her body as he did.

“Remember my automail arm. Imagine…,” he whispered hotly. “Imagine the cold feel of metal on your skin.” He moved his thumb through the coarse hairs, just hovering over the sensitive skin. The muscles in her abdomen tensed at the feel and he knew she was surrendering to the fantasy he was describing.

For a moment he thought of using an actual automail part. There was one even close enough within his reach. But two reasons were actually holding him back. First, it could be just too kinky and even though he was bold enough to think it, he didn’t have the actual nerve to do it. Second, it could be a part that would go to a client and he found that thought most disturbing and he was certain she would skin him alive before he would get the chance to destroy it afterwards. He did not like the thought of an appendage, flesh or something else, that wasn’t his, touching her. And for the first time ever, after he was gifted with the return of his arm, he wished it was his leg that had been made flesh again instead of his fingers.

With no other option he hoped he could describe the fantasy vividly enough for her to turn her on.

“The cold contrast of metal against your skin.” His hand had retreated briefly to take hold of the metallic handle of the large press. Allowing the material to lower the temperature in his fingers with several degrees. A loud gasp escaping her as he returned the touch as he spoke to bring life to the illusion. And before the contrast would fade he slid two fingers inside of her, extracting the sweetest cry from her.

One arm wrapped around his neck for support and her lower body moved in synch with his gentle and teasing thrusts.

“Imagine the cylinder system as it forces the gears to push the piston rod back and forth in my movement. And the pressure on the valve springs.”

He was surprised by the fast and unexpected contraction against his fingers as a slight tremble moving through her and he almost came himself, right then and there. He held still and waited till the quiver inside her subsided then slowly removed his fingers, wiping them of his boxers before he pushed them over his hips.

Taking hold of her thighs, he pulled her towards him. Grinning at her sudden impatience he stilled her as she tried to align them and force him into her.

He was now fully into this word game and the effect it had on her and he wasn't about to stop now, even as he was close to losing it himself. Leaning forward he watched his reflection in her earrings as he brought his mouth close to the orifice to tease once more.

"One should always be careful in the alignment when fitting an automail. You can't just shove it in."

He leaned back to read her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth grinning. They both knew very well she had been rough with him and his automail on occasion. Usually when he got her angry at him. Something he always so easily provoked.

Edward circled his hips. A teasingly light rub against her and the feel of her moist heat against the tip of his erection was tortures for him, but so worth it. The slightly annoyed look on her face was priceless. That he just wouldn't give her what she wanted.

"First," he said as he circled his hips again, you must check if the patient is ready."

Oh, she was ready, all right. Ready to hammer his head with the wrench that was just inches away from her fingers if he didn't hurry it up. "Lubrication can aid in an easy and more comfortable fit."

Her hands had moved to his ass and tried to push him forward. Her nails pressing in his skin.

"You see, the pin is quite large in length and hard. You want to be gentle. And slow..." As he pushed in it was obviously too slow for her liking. Her hands adding even more pressure, which he tried to ignore. Then she leaned forward and with her face close to his, she smirked.

"Size is always overrated. To a patient even the smallest needle seems big. Not all automail pins are large. Some are smaller than others."

"Heh," he chuckled at her witty remark then jolted his hips forward in such a motion it forced her to reposition her hands on his shoulders quickly, so she wouldn't hit the wall behind her.

He was, however, not expecting the way her inner muscles took immediate hold of him like a vice. Squeezing him so tight he even had to think of the horrors of horrors to prevent him from spilling his essence after the first entry like some teenager.

Major Armstrong showing off his pecs.

"Usually it's the patient who needs a recovery moment. Not the mechanic."

"Oh, shut up." His eyes were still closed, all his focus on not releasing prematurely, but he knew there would a wide spread grin on her face and he really wanted to get back at her with something witty himself.

When he did open his eyes, she was grinning wickedly, indeed. Her upper body leaning back against the wall behind her. Her pose too self-smug for his liking. He pulled on her hips, the movement and change of angle causing him to slid even deeper inside of her and he watched her back slide down the wall and the surprised shock on her face, while her hands quickly clawed on his body to find new support.

"Better fitting," he explained and he slid his right hand underneath her back to scoop her up and bring her closer.

She took hold of his face and kissed him tenderly. Soft kisses with just enough tongue to tease him.

Her right foot rubbed over the part where his automail leg met his skin. The feeling strangely arousing. His body anticipating the moment where her toes would touch his skin again as her foot moved up and he could feel her, before the limb would go down and the feeling would disappear completely, until phantom sensations were tingling his brain in a most stimulating way.

Taking control again he took hold of the back of her head to keep her locked as he deepened one of her gentle kisses. His hips pulling back and then rolling forward to start that delicious friction his body so craved. He kept a slow rhythm going as his lips descended from her neck and his left hand cupped her right breast. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive nipple again and again until she gasped loudly and voiced a plea for him to stop. Then switched breasts to repeat the sensation all over again.    
  
Recalling her earlier intense response to his touch combined with his words he was most eager to experience the repetition of it whilst inside of her. Pressing his forehead to hers he forced his mind to be coherent enough for speech. Allowing her to dominate the movement so he could alter his focus.

“The pumping movement of the… hydraulic system. The axle system fitting in the joint of… of the…”

“Don’t stop.” Her movements were already becoming faster and her rhythm was faltering.

He was about to continue his automail word game when suddenly something cold and liquid touched his skin. Whether it had been the shifting of her body or movement of his left hand, he didn’t know, but a can of oil had been tipped over and was now oozing blackness over the wooden surface, against their bodies and dripping onto the floor.

“Don’t stop,” her voice pleaded again and the forceful movement of her hips drew out a grunt from him.

“C-carbon fiber alloy, trans… transmission… housing.”

But it was the touch of his greasy fingers that had sent her spiraling. The shudder within her pushing him over the edge as well. She sacked against the wall pulling him with her. With his head pressed against her chest the loud thunder of her heartbeat drummed in his ears. And he was sure his matched her rhythm.

“That…,” she panted. “That… was…”

“Yeah…” He raised his head and they both laughed as they stared at each other’s flushed faces.

"All right, alchemist,” she then said, “now you have my attention."

"Now...," he breathed heavily. "Now, I have your attention?"  
  
He was too exhausted to come up with a good response for her smug face. Allowing himself to fall forward he pressed his forehead against her chest. She seemed to recover rather quickly while he was still catching his breath. He felt her loving strokes over his shoulders and his back and her mouth close to ear.

“Magnesium. Carbon. Phosphorus.”

He chuckled then lifted his head. “Seriously?”

“During your studying you recited that thing over and over again. I remember some of them. Besides, if it works for me-”

She didn’t need to finish that sentence for he caught the meaning of it with ease. “Honestly… I don’t think-”

She wiggled her hips until he was forced to support her body and break of the sentence as she directed them to the now greasy floor. There she straddled him and he watched her leaning over him, her lips brushing lightly over his and retreating before he could kiss her for real.

She tongued the orifice of his ear before whispering: “ox-y-gen.” Her voice breaking the word in three hot syllables that burned and tingled inside his brain. Her left hand moving in between their bodies and wrapping around an already beginning new erection.  
  
“You were saying, Mr Alchemist?”  
  
Taking hold of her face, he kissed her deeply exchanging the substance she had just voiced to seduce him with.  
  
  


* * *

 

The figure behind her grunted as she moved. Her body restrained by his arms and one leg sleeping as it was apparently caught off from blood supply in the position they were in.

“Ed.” She called out softly.

“Hmm.”  
  
“Ed.” Winry moved one arm backwards, poking the body that was spooning her with her elbow. “Ed, something hard is poking my back.”

His embrace tightened even more and she could actually feel him grinning as he pressed his face against her neck.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “That’s me.” And she felt a thrust of his hips against her rear.

“No Ed, that is _not_ you.”

A little reluctant he shifted giving her some room. She felt in between their bodies until her fingers wrapped themselves around a metallic handle.

“Oh yeah,” she heard Edward's voice behind her, “I remember.”  
  
And then she recalled why the metallic felt so slippery. Her face blushing madly as she threw the item in a corner. “Oh god…” _I am never going to use that tool again._

Edward snuggled against her again. “This sure beats waking up alone. Although I do miss the comfort of the bed.”

 

_“This is a nice surprise.”_

_“Yeah I thought I would drop by for an unexpected visit.”_

_“Well, I’m sure they are happy to see you.”_

Winry raised her upper body at the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. She turned her head and looked at her spouse. “Was that Al?”

 

_“Why don’t you say ‘hi’._ _I believe Winry pulled an all-nighter again so she should be in her work shop.”_

  
  
  
Suddenly Edward sat up straight. “That’s Al.”  
  
Both listened to footsteps approaching when suddenly Edward beside her panicked. “Shit! That’s Al!”

Before she could even think or respond the door handle moved and she suddenly found herself partly draped of her lover’s body.

“Hi Winry, I-”  
  
Two pair of panicked eyes were staring at the person standing in the door opening.

The only sound the young man uttered was “uh…” before he swiftly closed the door.

Both waited until the footsteps retreated.

 

_“And did you find her?”_

“Seriously Ed!? Did you just use my body to cover yours from your brother’s view!?”

“Well I…”

“SERIOUSLY ED!?”

 

 

_“Oh… I see. Why don’t we have a cup of tea.  
I am sure the two quarrelling love birds will join us later.”_

_  
_

“He has seen _YOU_ naked before!”  
  
“Well that was a _loooong_ time ago. And… and… I’ve grown!”

“ARGH,” Winry had stood up and gathered her clothing, not caring if it was greasy she hoisted herself in her pants and her tanktop. “Yeah, well! Not THAT part!” And then she roughly opened the door and stamped through the hallway. Giving a quick peek in the kitchen and a “Hi Al.” before stamping loudly up the stairs.  
  
“Oh Yeah!? OH YEAH!?  What’s that supposed to mean!?” Edward yelled as he followed her in his boxers.

_“One sugar lump of two?”_

_“Uh… two. Thank you.”_

 

Winry spun around half way the stairs. “You know EXACTLY what it means!”  

“Well I didn’t hear you complaining at all LAST NIGHT!” He yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

 

_“So Alphonse, how was your trip?”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Got the idea from Gone in 60 Seconds. The scene were "Memphis" and "Sway" are high jacking a sportscar and they have to wait for the right moment. He kills the time by turning her on with car mechanic terms ^^
> 
> Also, one scene in this fic was inspired by the artwork ‘she’s trying to concentrate’ by Lynvaren
> 
> Btw, I did some research Edward’s automail and on engines and even looked at terminator arms before I could write this scene and I never realized there were so many mechanical parts with erotic puns XD


End file.
